


Smile

by webeta123



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's smile lit up his morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Cecil's smile made his morning. Carlos had woken up to find Cecil standing by the bed, removing his head scarf and carefully brushing out his hair. He had smiled at him from where he stood, a wooden brush in one hand and a section of hair in the other.

"Good morning." Cecil said cheerfully, still brushing his hair with little other care in the world. Carlos got up on his elbow and smiled back. This was the first time Cecil had stayed over with full intent of sleeping over. His overnight bag was still hanging on the closet door, gently swinging as Cecil packed his head scarf and brush and found his clothes from the day before on the floor. Carlos got a very good look of Cecil's ass from his bending down to get his clothes and while he knew he shouldn't, his mouth watered slightly. Cecil gave a cheeky grin that suggested he knew precisely what he was doing as he pulled a white button down from the floor and pulled it over his slight shoulders.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, Carlos. I'm not sure if I would have been able to drive back after... well," A slight blush came over Cecil's caramel skin and Carlos beamed as he stood and found a pair of sleep pants and a black tank top.

"It's no problem, Ceec. Let me walk you down." He said as he stood, hoping that the rest of the team were still asleep. The team's quarters were above the lab itself, an octagon shaped space with a small kitchen, shared bathroom (one for the guys and one for the girls) and living area. Carlos had seen some of the bedrooms and they all seemed to have the same size as his own. He only hoped that Darryl, his self-appointed prodigy hadn't heard what he and Cecil had gotten up to. He wanted to be able to look him in the eyes at work.

Cecil slung his overnight bag over his shoulder once he finished dressing and looked at Carlos with a small smile on his face. Cecil collected his smart dress shoes in one hand and took Carlos's hand in the other. Together they walked out of the room and down the small hallway to the main living area. It was quiet and no one seemed to be any the wiser. Carlos was even hopeful that he wouldn't get teased too much by the rest of his team.

Once they got to his hybrid coupe, Carlos opened the back door so that they could put Cecil's bag there. The radio host smiled softly as they put his bag inside before Carlos moved forward, stealing a kiss from the man. A small sound came from Cecil and the simple kiss quickly turned itself into a flushed press of skin against cloth, Cecil’s hands going to hold the scientist’s face in place as he was pushed back onto the back seat’s cloth interior. The radio host’s legs went to wrap around Carlos’s waist and they probably would have continued on this path if not for the yell that came from the window of one of the rooms.

“Oh come on! We heard it all last night, you horn dogs!” Carlos immediately pulled away and glanced over his shoulder to see Stacy, one of the female scientists, standing at the window, her hair still up in curlers as she glared at the two of them. “Can you give it a rest for a little while?” Cecil looked as though he were melting into the fabric of the back-seat, his face now completely red as the implications set in. This would have been cute if not for the fact that Cecil was literally melting into the seat.

“Stacy! You made him melt!” Carlos yelled at the window, motioning towards Cecil who had his eyes closed tight as though this might help him hide better. Stacy huffed and rolled her eyes as she turned from the window after slamming it shut. “She’s not a morning person.” The scientist told Cecil as he slowly came back into his normal form.

“I can tell.” Cecil told him, his face still red but slowly turning back to his normal skin color. It seemed as his blush went down, his body became more solid and less like the fluid that was before coating his back seat. Carlos chuckled and helped Cecil stand up so that he could open the door for the front passenger seat. Cecil slid in, still slightly gelatinous but able to hold up his weight so he was clearly getting better. Carlos went to the front seat and together they drove to the apartment complex where Cecil lived.

After a promise of seeing each other soon and a good luck call from Carlos, the scientist went back to the lab and went up the stairs, only to be bombarded with catcalls and asks of how the night went.

**  
**Carlos could only shake his head; and smile.


End file.
